Si Tan Solo
by UltraVioletSoul
Summary: ... los recuerdos pudieran inmortalizarse. Si tan solo no fuesen perdidos en el amanecer del tiempo. Si tan solo su alma fuese de acero, y no tuviese miedo al infierno ni al olvido. Porque sabía que no era la primera, ni tampoco sería la última. Porque el momento en el que deba partir algún día llegará. Porque cuando ya no exista, él aún lo hará. DantexOC. COMPLETO POR AHORA.
1. Preludio

_**IMPORTANTE:**_

_**Nota de Autora:** _

_¡Lo sé, lo sé! Esta historia ha sido revisada como… tres veces. Por favor, les ruego su comprensión y ante todo, paciencia, con esta demente muchacha que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que ponerse a re-escribir lo que ya no tiene arreglo. Es un inevitable impulso que sentí al leer esta historia hace un par de meses. No puedo evitar el mirar con ojo crítico mi trabajo, y llegar a la conclusión de que realmente ¡apesta! Es simplemente algo que me molesta a más no poder, y siento que no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados._

_Originalmente llamada **"Amor Demoníaco"**, y luego **"Confesiones bajo la luna"**._

_Es parte de una historia en la que había estado trabajando hace unos dos años atrás, y nunca llegué a completar. Finalmente fue abandonada debido a la falta de inspiración y la seria ausencia de una trama consistente que le diese sentido al relato. En último lugar, la principal razón que me hizo renunciar a ella fue mi deseo de enfocarme en mi otra historia: **Fraternae Caritas est Dulcem** de Final Fantasy versus XIII. _

_De todos modos este es un extracto de lo que podría haber ocurrido en capítulos más avanzados. En cierta manera esta pequeña ficción está relacionada con mi otra historia: **A Bit More Complicated** (escrita en inglés y también publicada en este sitio), ya que es uno de los prematuros bocetos que me ayudaron a moldear ese spin off, proyecto que poco a poco estoy haciendo realidad. Sin embargo, y para aclarar, este fragmento de ningún modo forma parte de la trama de **A Bit More Complicated **ya que esta historia estaba inspirada en el universo de Devil May Cry 3._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**AVISO:**_

_Esto es un AU (universo alternativo) a mi historia llamada **A Bit More Complicated**. Contiene DantexOC, les aviso desde ya. Queda en ustedes el leerlo o no._

_Sintiéndome avergonzada por el anterior escrito, **he cambiado el punto de vista a tercera persona. **No me llevo bien con los primera persona._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**A las personas que ya han leído esta historia:**_

_Está **re-escrita**, porque sinceramente la versión anterior era un completo desastre. Lo lamento mucho por las personas que tuvieron que leer toda la cantidad de errores de puntuación y ver el enorme número de oraciones repetitivas en él. A decir verdad, muero de la vergüenza y no han faltado las veces en las que me he preguntado por qué semejante aberración fue merecedora de elogios (aunque, y por supuesto, se agradece)._

_De todos modos, como dicen, tenemos que mejorar en algún momento y yo QUIERO creer que mejoré como escritora xD pero ustedes serán quienes juzguen eso. _

_Espero que sepan perdonarme por semejante crimen, y que esta versión revisada sea de su agrado :)_

_¡Saludos a mis lectores!_

_**P.S:** Sí, utilicé el modelo de Aerith de Final Fantasy VII para hacer la foto de presentación que ven ahí arriba. Dejo en claro que ella tampoco me pertenece. Solo la tomé prestada de forma arbitraria (?). Por lo demás, Aerith no tiene nada que ver con esta historia. _

_**Y ahora se convertirá en una corta historia de múltiples capítulos.**_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**DECLARACIÓN:**_

_Devil May Cry no me pertenece, ni tampoco Dante o ninguno de sus personajes. Ellos son propiedad de Capcom, así como los elementos reconocibles de la serie. Solo me pertenece aquello que hice con mi tiempo e imaginación._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**Inspirada en el poema de Tolkien 'Ai Laurië Lantar', canción de Galadriel para Eldamar. **_

_**Preludio**_

Las olas del mar golpeaban las costas en un ritmo constante, cantando su eterna melodía. Una que ejecutaban hacia millones de años, mucho antes de que el tiempo de aquellos dos individuos fuera; mucho antes de que cualquier rastro de milagrosa vida apareciese en su húmeda matriz de caldo salado, que tan dulcemente los protegía de la rudeza del mundo exterior y de la abrasante ira del dorado dios que tan despiadadamente azotaba la superficie de la joven Madre Tierra, cuya fertilidad aún esperaba brotar con la aparición de su primera flor roja.

Era asombroso como algo tan vasto y simple como el mar, aún con todos sus eones de antigüedad, podía emanar ese aire tan virgen y naciente. Indudablemente, su belleza era una que jamás se extinguía, jamás moría, una que perduraría sin importar el paso del tiempo. Era un esplendor que le hacía entender lo mortal y efímera que era su vida. Que solamente era un ser de paso en aquel valle de lágrimas en donde el dolor es mucho más real de lo que uno puede imaginar, en donde se es valorado por lo que se tiene y no por lo que uno es; en donde la gente sonríe mientras por dentro sus almas se envenenan: un lugar en donde los te amo son nada y el amor es una mentira y las promesas, vacías.

Comprendía que mientras sus huellas en aquellas arenas desparecerían, al igual que su inútil y caduco recuerdo en este planeta… el mar seguiría allí, grande e imponente, golpeando las enormes costas y riscos de desgastada roca talladas en las formas más caprichosas que hubiese podido imaginar. Seguiría rugiendo y ostentándose de su gloria, incluso mucho después de que el tiempo de los humanos acabara. Porque quién sabe, tal vez algún día alguien los reemplazara, tal vez llegara el ocaso de la jornada y no quedara otro camino más que la extinción. Quizás llegara el tiempo en que las luces se extinguirían, y la cuenta llegaría a su fin.

Pero, tal vez… él continuaría estando aquí.

Quizás él llegaría a atravesar todas las edades de la Tierra hasta envejecer junto a ella en una suerte de primogénito del Ilúvatar [1]. Lograría presenciar sus cambios en el tiempo, vería el nacimiento de innumerables civilizaciones, y contemplaría el esplendor de éstas hasta que se convirtieran en naciones decadentes y arruinadas, sombras de un ensueño demente que se ha desvanecido repentinamente de la mente de su perturbado dueño. Cansadas y viejas tierras se hundirían y volverían a surgir renovadas de las profundidades de los océanos, pero él permanecería aquí…

Y ella ya no existirá.

La causa de su apesadumbrada meditación se hallaba dormitando a su lado. Ella contemplaba su liso perfil de mármol fino, esculpido con el más pulcro y nimio de los cuidados, y su piel cobriza por los besos del sol, que poseía el brillo de una perla blanca a la luz de la luna. La incesante brisa costera acariciaba suavemente sus albinos cabellos, que brillaban con un curioso y hermoso matiz de seda y plata, fundiéndose con la palidez de esos ojos celestes que brillaban con un indescifrable augurio de llanto y desventuras del pasado. Ojos que no tenían aquel sano y vívido tinte jovial que normalmente abrigaban en el afán de ocultar el martirio que lo ponía a prueba día tras día, sino la marcada frialdad de una tormenta de hielo abatiéndose violentamente en ellos.

-¿Dante?- el nombre tentativamente escapó de sus labios, rompiendo el largo silencio que había reinado por quién sabía cuánto tiempo en la penumbra de aquel lugar inundado con el placentero y natural efluvio de salmuera y arena empapada. Un jadeó le siguió mientras le observaba con discreción por el borde de su mirada, expectación pendiendo de sus verdes ojos mientras sus labios se curvaban en un nervioso ademán ante la pena que tan repentinamente comenzaba a opacar su semblante y sus ánimos.

Solo lo escuchó murmurar incomprensibles palabras entre labios, sin apartar su vista del paisaje marítimo que se extendía más allá del distante horizonte del oriente ni siquiera por un momento, haciéndole saber que escucharía lo que tuviese que expresar; ó que, al menos, pretendería hacerlo. La idea no le era ajena, en lo absoluto. Estaba acostumbrada a esos momentos en los que él solía ignorar gratuitamente su presencia mientras ella era dolorosamente consciente de la cercanía entre ambos durante sus noches de insomnio. Noches en las que los demonios de su mente envilecían su espíritu y lo corrompían, atormentándola con sueños de lo imposible cada vez que cerraba sus ojos. ¿Cómo soportar el suplicio y la congoja que su cuerpo experimentaba cada vez que su piel tocaba la suya? ¿Cómo sobrellevar la ansiedad que agitaba su pecho cada vez que su respiración le acariciaba; cada vez que se perdía en la profundidad de aquellos penetrantes ojos azules que solían observarle con perspicacia y la hacían sentir tan vulnerable ante su poderoso efecto? ¿Cómo poder escapar de los fantasmas que habían puesto deseos tan incorrectos en su corazón, haciéndola sentir sucia y culpable en la miseria de tal placer solitario?

Sintiéndose apesadumbrada ante el recuerdo de tales actos de indecencia y deshonra que había perpetrado sobre él, bajó la vista hacia el suelo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho en un intento de encontrar cierto consuelo que le ayudase a aliviar la carga de sus faltas. No podía mirarle a los ojos y fingir que aún era inocente, que aún era la niña que tranquilamente dormía acurrucada junto a él en la quietud de una oscura habitación.

No era el acto en sí lo que la avergonzaba más allá de su joven e inexperta comprensión, sino el hecho de degradar la imagen de la persona que más le importaba, de denigrarlo y ensuciarlo. Era el no lograr entender lo que ocurría con ella, ni aquella repentina e impúdica lascivia que había empezado a reinar en su mundo interior desde el momento en que su ingenua curiosidad le llevase fortuitamente a espiarle y a descubrir la desnudez de su cuerpo una noche de verano, mientras le observaba hacer el amor con otra muchacha en su habitación. Ser testigo de aquel evento cuando tenía doce años se había convertido en su inmoral secreto, una confidencia que celosamente guardaba para sí misma y no pretendía, ni deseaba, compartir con nadie más. Presenciar ese momento que la cambió de la incauta chiquilla que jamás sería de interés alguno para aquel muchacho de cabellera nevada, a la muchacha que espiritualmente ya no ostentaba pureza alguna.

Y claro que no era digna de mirarle a los ojos.

Aquellas imágenes quedarían por siempre grabadas en su mente, ardiendo en su memoria como brasas al rojo vivo. Quemándole con incinerados recuerdos de sus coléricos gemidos en el arrebato del violento frenesí que lo dominaba por completo, porque él, aún sin saberlo, había sido el primer hombre de su vida; quien había robado su inocencia encontrando regocijo en el cuerpo de una mujer completamente desconocida a él.

-¿Quieres volver a casa?- preguntó con la vista aún clavada en la arenisca a sus pies, tratando de no ahogarse en sus propias palabras que se negaban a ser expresadas por temor a la respuesta que pudiese escuchar. Inconscientemente, anidaba la pequeña esperanza de que Dante decidiera permanecer en aquel lugar por algún tiempo para que ambos pudieran disfrutar un poco más de esa vista que no muchas veces tenían la oportunidad de apreciar; pero al notar tan retraído talante que portaba aquella noche, no logró contenerse a sí misma ante la idea de que algo pudiese estarle molestando.

-Todavía no.- contestó vagamente el peliblanco, con un tono indolente fluyendo de su voz, mientras se desplomaba en la arena y situaba sus brazos tras la nuca, dando un leve suspiro de cansancio mientras observaba el limpio cielo nocturno en el que brillaban los cristalinos fragmentos de los sueños rotos de su niñez.- ¿Tienes algún apuro?

-No.- abrazó sus piernas mientras ligeramente mecía su cuerpo y entrecerraba sus ojos, tratando de encontrar paz en el ameno arrullo de las olas que parecían contar historias que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo habían sido olvidadas. Memorias que contaban sobre las grandes glorias y calamidades del pasado lleno de infortunios y oscuridad; de los héroes que ya no eran recordados y cuyos restos yacían en la bóveda del abandono; de los sacrificios que habrían de ser retribuidos con ingratitud y desdén a aquel quien había estado dispuesto a darlo todo por traerles salvación.- Me gustaría quedarme un poco más… aquí.

Y una vez más quedaron en silencio.

Sin saber qué más hacer, la joven trató de buscar alguna clase de distracción al contar las incalculables estrellas que titilaban en el cielo, unas brillando más que otras sobre el manto oscuro que parecía envolver el mundo, mientras recordaba aquellos poemas sobre Varda, la Reina de las Estrellas, aquella en cuyo rostro aún vive la luz del Único, de un viejo y ajado libro que una anciana del centro comunitario había compartido con ella cuando la muchacha le reveló (para angustia de la mujer) que no sabía leer, al mismo tiempo que manifestaba su deseo de aprender; un sueño que no tardó en hacerse realidad, aunque con bastante esfuerzo. A pesar de sus setenta y cinco años, la Sra. Santorini, como se hacía llamar, demostraba ser una persona con una mente bastante lúcida, y con un cuerpo que aún lucía fuerte para variar. Solía pasar sus tardes sentada en su mecedora bajo la sombra del porche de su morada, con una taza de té fuerte entre sus manos, mientras su alumna le recitaba a un ritmo dolorosamente entrecortado los fragmentos del material de lectura que, a juicio de la mujer mayor, debían ser trabajados con más esmero. [2]

Cansada de su vaga reflexión sobre la Dama de las Estrellas y de cómo había traído luz al mundo, empezó a enterrar sus dedos en la áspera alfombra de disgregadas rocas al mismo tiempo que sentía que la plúmbea atmósfera rodeándole empezaba a aplastarle, haciéndole sentir inexplicablemente desalentada. Tal vez se había acostumbrado demasiado a la actitud arrogante y orgullosa de aquel muchacho que no se humillaba ante nadie, y a la aguda e ingeniosa manera en que usaba sus palabras de doble filo, con el propósito de fastidiarla a más no poder, o agraviarla. Pero este Dante… no estaba segura de cómo describirlo. Su actitud bordeando la taciturnidad de los sentidos le parecía tan foránea a sus ojos, al igual que la afectada percepción de aquella melancolía presionando el ambiente que los aislaba con tan marcada impasibilidad.

Mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior, vacilante de pronunciar palabra alguna en el mutismo que parecía aplastarlos bajo su implacable fuerza y cruda barbarie. Después de todo, ¿quién era ella para abrir heridas que aún trataban de cerrarse en la vigilia de un nuevo amanecer? ¿Quién le daba ese desalmado derecho de hacerle revivir nuevamente la angustia y la ruina de tiempos pasados que tan desesperadamente deseaba dejar de lado? Porque no importaba cuánto tratase, no podría sacar aquel vil veneno que estaba enviciando su alma. La amargura de la pérdida estaba allí, siempre presente, como una sombra, eclipsando las esperanzas de continuar con lo que quedaban de sus vidas.

Y cuánto extrañaba a quién hubiese tenido compasión de ella y la infinita caridad de hacerle un lugar en su corazón, de abrigarla bajo sus blancas alas y de ofrendarle con el amor de madre en un intento de llenar el vacío que alguien había dejado mucho antes. A aquella mujer de dorados cabellos y ojos de azules que resplandecían como zafiros y llenaban de esplendor el mundo; la misma mujer que aún retenía la divina luz del Único en su rostro como un reminiscente vestigio de su chispa sagrada.

Junto a la Dama de las Estrellas no existían preocupaciones ni temores acechándolos [3]. Era ella quien aún mantenía las esperanzas vivas en sus corazones, quién confortaba sus almas que no deseaban otra cosa más que verle sonreír y la insondable belleza que reflejaba en su mirar. Días de ayer, en los que se aferraban a su tesoro más preciado sin intenciones de desprenderse de él.

Pero aquellos tiempos habían terminado. Ella ya no estaba, ella se había marchado. La Estrella de la Tarde se había extinguido, y su estela plateada se había desvanecido.

Ella ya no volvería a brillar…

Ni ahora, ni nunca.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

[1] Referencia a la obra de J. R. R. Tolkien, El Señor de los Anillos. Ilúvatar (del Quenya iluvë 'todo' y atar 'padre) es un ser ficticio que aparece en la obra como creador y dios absoluto. Los primogénitos de Ilúvatar (o Eru) eran los elfos, considerados las criaturas más bellas de Arda, que despertaron con la luz de las estrellas.

[2] Tomé prestado un poco del legendarium de J. R. R. Tolkien, ya que estoy en el proceso de leer 'El Silmarillion'.

[3] Se suponía que fuese una alusión a Eva, la madre de Dante.

_¿Bien? ¿Les gustó la nueva versión? ¿No? Bueno… lo lamento en ese caso ._._


	2. Rojo

**Capítulo I**

A tan joven edad, Dante era consciente de que el tiempo se le escapaba, escurriéndose como arena entre sus dedos; pero la desdicha lo tomó por sorpresa entre los gritos de horror y el olor a sangre, junto a carne chamuscada que se colaba en su nariz, en esas frías tinieblas que envolvían aquella enclaustrada cripta bajo una arruinada iglesia abandonada; aguardando la protección de alguna intangible fuerza divina, de alguna esperanza que calmara los temores que no menguaban en su corazón.

Había sido la noche más umbría y espantosa de sus vidas. No había consuelo alguno para ellos, no había promesas de menos dolor. Solo esa acerba desazón que la tragedia les dejó a la llegada del alba.

Dante se ahogaba en sus lágrimas, se asfixiaba en su desesperación repitiendo una y otra vez que lo lamentaba, rogando por su perdón en un inacabable lamento de lobo solitario. Ella, en su consternación y aflicción no llegaba a comprender el por qué de aquellas palabras tan espontáneas nacidas de un desmoralizado espíritu, y tal vez, ni siquiera él las comprendía en aquel entonces.

No hasta hace algún tiempo…

Luego de eso, las preocupaciones y problemas se volvieron moneda corriente en sus vidas.

El pacífico pueblo, que alguna vez había sido el hogar que les acogió con tanta calidez, no tardó en convertirse en un temible nido de serpientes de cuyas bocas desbordaba el odioso veneno del rencor y la ira; y la gente, que alguna vez había compartido su amistad con ellos, ahora retenía una actitud más que hostil y sañuda, exigiendo a gritos sordos que los dos pequeños se marcharan del lugar si es que valoraban sus miserables vidas; o de otra forma, afrontarían severas consecuencias sin importar que fuesen unos meros críos.

Cuán sorprendente fue ver a aquella multitud con el terror que se asomaba en sus ojos, ardiendo en furia marchita. Cuánto más diferente era escuchar la ponzoña que de sus lenguas se derramaba. Cuán dolorosa era la brutalidad humana, característica de las bestias que actúan conducidas por el pavor nada menos.

Ellos veían a Dante como la causa de sus desgracias…

_El hijo del demonio…_

Y cómo poder expresar lo que sintió en el momento en que vio a uno de los pueblerinos apuntar una escopeta a la cabeza de su fraterno compañero, clamando que la muerte de tan despreciable criatura no enmendaría el daño hecho pero que al menos les daría satisfacción al saber que 'justicia' se impartió en la inmundicia de sus insustanciales mentes.

Cómo ser capaz de explicar lo que sucedió en el momento en que los festejos y gritos de júbilo terminaron; gritos que pedían sangre y tortura por la expiación de los pecados que él no cometió, pues ni ella misma lo supo. Su infantil mente no lograba razonar lo que sus sentidos captaban; era imposible para ella el pensar en armar un rompecabezas tan complicado como aquel. Lo único que lograba entender es que aquel hombre, cuyo rostro ahora estaba lavado en completa confusión y desesperación, empezaba a dirigir el cañón de aquella arma de fuego hacía su boca, cuya lengua balbuceaba inteligibles sonidos, abrumado por el pánico. [1]

En ese momento una cosa era segura, y es que aquel recuerdo jamás se borraría de su memoria; actuaría como una constante recordación del salvajismo del mundo en donde las más inesperadas atrocidades pueden llegar a ocurrir bajo las insensibles miradas de humanos que son tan similares a los mismos demonios de los que hablaban con tanto desdeño y coraje.

Y la detonación que resonó en sus oídos en el amanecer escarlata fue suficiente para afirmarlo. Suficiente para saber que los sueños se habían hecho pedazos, y que la inocencia se había perdido. Que lo que había sido ya no era, y jamás lo volvería a ser.

De repente, y casi sin notarlo, el mundo se había teñido de rojo: rojo como la pasión que enardece los cuerpos; rojo como la ira que envenena las almas de los desdichados; rojo como las flores que Eva solía plantar en el jardín del patio de la casa; rojo como los corazones que dibujaba en las hojas de su pequeño cuaderno; rojo como los tiernos labios de la rubia mujer que le besaba en la frente al decir buenas noches; rojo como la sangre que tan cálidamente fluía al son de una vieja canción.

Fue entonces que los cuerpos se enfriaron; la ira se desvaneció; las flores se marchitaron y sus pétalos se ajaron; la música murió; el cielo se derrumbó; algo cálido su rostro empapó…

Y la sangre corrió.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

[1] Si se les hace familiar, es de una escena de la película "El Pueblo de los Malditos".

_Capítulo corto, lo sé. Aún estoy en el proceso de re-escritura, que me llevará un poco de tiempo. _

_Se aprecian los comentarios._


	3. Danza de la lluvia

**Capítulo II**

Con las pocas pertenencias que habían logrado reunir por cuenta propia (un chal que dudosamente los protegería en las frías noches y escasas provisiones) para un imprevisto e incierto viaje del cual ya no habría retorno, se alejaron de aquella triste tierra que los había renegado. Sin destino alguno, y bajo el abrasante sol que caldeaba sus pieles cubiertas en sudor, caminaron errantes por el polvoriento camino que se agrietaba bajo sus pies, en donde las lagartijas se arrastraban ligeras para esconderse entre las rocas y la reducida maleza del lugar; tratando de afrontar la negra tormenta que se aproximaba y amenazaba con destruir la menguada fe a la que los dos se aferraban; a la que él se aferraba…

Pero llegó el momento en que su cuerpo se rindió, y la niña se sintió caer en el vacío de una terrible desesperación. Sus músculos le dolían, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y por un momento pensó que se encontraba dentro de una taza loca cuyo viaje alguna vez con tanto gusto hubiese disfrutado. Solo que ésta vez, el estómago se le revolvía sin parar, un amargo sabor la boca le empezaba a inundar en un nauseabundo resucitar; sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría el escaso alimento que había logrado ingerir a duras penas durante las primeras horas de la tarde bajo un maltrecho y solitario árbol que había logrado sobrevivir en la desolación de aquellas duras condiciones.

Y cuánto deseaba beber aunque fuera solo otro poco de agua para humedecer el ardiente desierto que por su garganta se expandía. Pero su último deseo en ese momento era representar una molesta carga para el niño de cabellos blancos que delante de ella marchaba. Sus ojos verdosos se veían sofocados en aquel aire caliente que a su piel se adhería y su boca entreabierta, que dejaba emerger un desaguado músculo que intentaba humedecer un par de labios en vano, no lograba articular palabra alguna por mucho que ella quisiera; solo patéticos jadeos que no distaban mucho de los de un animal cansado.

El suministro del descolorido líquido que tenían hacía horas que se había terminado, siendo ella quien tuviese la prioridad al momento de que Dante la racionara. Siendo el mayor de los dos, la implícita responsabilidad de cuidar y proveer para ambos recaía sobre sus hombros con todo el peso de una tragedia de la que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de recuperarse, y tal vez aquello jugara a su favor, al menos por ahora. Ya tendría tiempo para volver a lamentar.

Por lo pronto, debía buscar la forma de mantener vivos a los dos.

Un seco sonido llegó a los oídos de Dante, y éste volteó algo reluctante a mirar atrás. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron grandes, y su boca se sintió aún más seca de lo que ya estaba, al ver el pequeño cuerpo que yacía inmóvil, en el sucio suelo, cubierto de polvo.

-¡Beatriz!- corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia ella y, poniéndose de cuclillas, la agarró de los hombros y lentamente la acurrucó entre sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus ropas llena de mugre, y su piel mostraba algunos pequeños raspones en los que la cálida sangre ya empezaba a brotar.

Mordiéndose los labios de los nervios, trató de hurgar en el bolso que colgaba de su hombro en un inútil intento de buscar el tan preciado fluido cuya carencia les hacía pasar una mala jugada. Mentalmente se reprochaba, se decía que debería haber ido mejor preparado, se lamentaba que no lo hubiera pensado con detenimiento; debió haber considerado que el cuerpo de una niña de su edad no estaría listo para soportar tantas horas de caminata sin descansar. ¿Pero qué otra opción les quedaba sino marcharse? Nadie les ayudaría, nadie los salvaría de tan malograda vida. Nadie lo haría.

-Despierta… por favor.- rogaba, sacudiéndola ligeramente con la esperanza de que recobrara la consciencia, pero con cada segundo que pasaba sus esperanzas iban decreciendo al ver que no le respondía.- Beatriz…

En ese momento un gran temor lo inundó; lo acechaba desde las sombras de su mente tal cual una pantera se desliza en la negra noche. Y negra era su tristeza, negro era el manto que envolvía su corazón en un fresco luto que prometía jamás marcharse, jamás decir adiós.

Negras eran las lágrimas que manchaban su rostro y se fundían con la frialdad de su clara piel, que comenzaba a tostarse, y el cerúleo de sus ojos brillantes, cuyo resplandor Beatriz una vez comparó con el de las estrellas en las cálidas noches de verano que pasaban en la tranquila casita de Eva, disfrutando de las bendiciones de una vida de sencillez y aparente paz. Las estrellas que ella tanto adoraba contemplar mientras él intentaba sumirse en la placidez de la actividad que su madre le enseñaba, tallando una imagen de madera a simple cuchillo. Su orgullo no podía ser menos cuando Eva elogiaba la habilidad de sus manos y preguntaba qué esculpía con tanto esmero e interés.

Recordaba sus ojos de zafiro asombrarse al escucharle decir que deseaba lograr plasmar la belleza de la Dama de las Estrellas que Beatriz tanto admiraba, y regalársela para su cumpleaños que estaba próximo a llegar a finales de Agosto.

Un regalo que nunca alcanzó a obsequiar; una imagen que se volvió negra entre los infernales fuegos que consumieron y destruyeron su hogar. Negra como los recuerdos que se esconderían tras distantes ojos, esperando la oportunidad de devorar su consciencia durante largas noches de insomnio.

-Por favor…no te vayas.

_No me dejes tú también. _

El cielo de pronto se había oscurecido; grises nubes se agrupaban con rapidez bloqueando el despiadado sol que había insolado a la pequeña Beatriz. Una fresca ráfaga despeinó sus cabellos teñidos en cenizas. Voces a lo lejos cantaban; voces lo llamaban; voces lo invitaban a entregarse al dulce arrullo del viento que ahora traía la esperanza a esas áridas y maltratadas tierras de arcilla.

Alzó su mirada, y vio que a lo lejos le saludaban. Gente de piel morena que danzaba, reía y festejaba por el regalo de las alturas, por el milagro de la lluvia que ya llegaba. Ellos agitaban sus manos y le gritaban:

-¡Niño Azul! ¡Niño Azul! ¡Celebra con nosotros, Niño Azul! [1]

Cuando Dante lo notó, una anciana de canosa cabellera cuyo rostro estaba colmado de arrugas que habían llegado con el paso de los años, pero sin duda alguna vez abrigó su propio encanto junto a un par de negros ojos que gentilmente le miraban, del grupo se apartó, y acercándose a Beatriz, la frente le tocó pronunciando una oración en un lenguaje que él no comprendió.

Y durante muchos años él se preguntó si todo aquello había sido una mera ilusión, o si en realidad ocurrió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

[1] Sí, basada en la película "Hidalgo, Océano de Fuego".

_Otra subida rápida, aprovechando que las múltiples obligaciones de la vida me dejan tiempo (?)_

_Tengo urgencia de seguir escribiendo esta historia, ya que estoy empezando a odiar el empezar proyectos y dejarlos inacabados._

_Como siempre, se aprecian los comentarios y gracias a aquellos que dejan reviews. _


	4. En sus brazos

**Capítulo III**

Las estaciones llegaron y se marcharon con las noches y los días que rápidamente se sucedían sin parar. Los inviernos fríos se contraponían con los calurosos veranos, así como los propios pensamientos e indecisiones del muchacho sobre sí debía construir sobre ruinas de un antiguo sueño que ya no existía, ó sobre sí seguir viviendo en las sombras sin darse la más mínima oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad. Pero ¿cómo lograrlo cuando lo que lo hacía feliz le había sido arrebatado de sus propias manos? ¿Cómo podía permitirse llevar una vida despreocupada y venturosa cuando un profundo interés de venganza comenzaba a germinar en el abismo de su corazón? Lo que deseaba ahora no era el vano contento de quiénes encuentran placer en las cosas más superficiales de este mundo, porque allí no era donde encontraría la paz que tanto buscaba y no conocía. No. Lo que realmente anhelaba, y tal vez se convirtió en una razón para seguir viviendo, era ver su apetito de sangre saciado. Sangre de las bestias que destruyeron sin miramiento alguno su vida; sangre de los que perpetraron la miseria de lo que alguna vez fue solo una pesadilla nocturna.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. No descansaría hasta ver aquel inmundo y vil flujo de maldad, que corría por el cuerpo de aquellos asesinos, bañando sus propias manos, corrompiendo el suelo que sus pies tocaban. Y entonces festejaría el fin de su feroz cacería, desnudo a la luz de la luna y sintiendo el viento nocturno golpeando su piel. Entonces se permitiría hacer y sentir todas las cosas que no pudo antes: pensaría en el azul del cielo y las promesas del arco iris al final de una negra tormenta; en los pájaros que vuelan sobre los campos en búsqueda de un lejano horizonte más allá de las grandes montañas; en las palabras que la dulce brisa le susurraba mientras acariciaba su pálido rostro, diciéndole: _nunca me fui_; en la placentera melodía que cantan las olas al romper en las rocas de aquella solitaria playa cubierta de estrellas.

Estaría en paz.

Y así, los años transcurrieron casi desapercibidos para aquellos dos jóvenes. Uno sumiéndose en la profunda desesperación por encontrar desquite en la caza de quienes le agraviaron, mientras la otra se desvivía por tratar de resucitar las flores marchitas de un cálido verano que ya se había marchado. Pronto, muy pronto, los acontecimientos pasados cayeron en el descuido, o mejor dicho, en la discreción de quién no quiere remover el asunto con la esperanza de no hacer más profundas las sensibles heridas que en sus corazones habrían de quedar.

Ninguno quiso hablar, y aún así, ninguno pudo olvidar.

Los primeros tiempos habían sido difíciles, tan difíciles como los de una madre en sus grandes dolores de parto. Vivir en las calles no es algo precisamente encantador, ya que el mundo allá afuera es cruel y egoísta. No tiene contemplaciones con nadie, ni siquiera con las más pequeñas y vulnerables criaturas que habitan sus enormes junglas de metal y cemento, a merced de las fieras deseosas de poner sus garras sobre ellas ante la menor oportunidad que se presentara. La única opción que queda es amoldarte a su ley salvaje; a esa ley de sangre que dominaba toda razón y sentido humano, convirtiéndote en una bestia.

Pero aún después de las duras experiencias que había vivido, aún después del sufrimiento que lo había encurtido y moldeado, la muerte de su madre todavía lo atormentaba. Era algo que no lo dejaba en paz, no le daba respiro; un oscuro abismo que amenazaba con devorarlo. Tan oscuro como los pensamientos que brotaban casi desapercibidos y se reflejaban en sus angustiados ojos, era una reminiscencia cuyos fríos brazos trataban de hundirlo en las profundidades de las turbias y cáusticas aguas de la insania; lo dejaba ahogándose en ella, calcinándose en su propia ira de ácida naturaleza.

Ella lo veía, lo sentía, lo palpaba; cada vez que aquella maníaca sonrisa afloraba con disimulo en sus labios cuando callaba; cada vez que su mirada se quedaba fija en ese vacío en donde se perdían el espacio, el tiempo y los recuerdos. Lo escuchaba susurrar en las tinieblas de la noche, con un cigarrillo que se consumía entre sus labios, promesas que no llegaba a comprender.

Y en esa oscuridad que a su piel se adhería con un molesto sudor que comenzaba a humedecer sus ropas, Beatriz su almohada abrazó mientras daba vueltas en su cama inquieta por la sofocante oleada de calor que ya estaba haciendo estragos en la parte sureña del país. Las ventanas, de su apenas amoblada habitación, estaban abiertas de par en par en vana esperanza de que alguna brisa nocturna se dignase a agraciarla con su frescura, y sus cortinas yacían en un letargo casi imposible de soportar. Para suerte de ella, las sábanas de su cama también empezaban a empaparse, agravando su incómoda situación y, sin pensarlo mucho, su mano tanteó la mesita de noche en busca de una vieja revista con la cual poder 'abanicarse'.

El débil eco de papel chasqueando contra papel era registrado por sus oídos en mayor magnitud en el silencio de la noche, mezclándose con sus tenues jadeos que abandonaban su boca entreabierta, mientras su otra mano emprendía viaje hacia el sur para agarrar el dobladillo de su camiseta y dejar su estómago al descubierto. Tal vez si procuraba no moverse tanto, su cuerpo lograría enfriarse más fácilmente y ella podría dormir.

El truco era quedarse quieta, bien quietecita, y ventilarse a cortos intervalos de tiempo para no liberar tanto calor. Aunque al principio era bastante exasperante tener que aguantar la transpiración que su cuerpo producía en un intento de mantenerse a bajas temperaturas, sentía que su piel lentamente se enfriaba arrancándole un suspiro de alivio ante el pequeño placer de tal pequeña alegría. El sueño finalmente llegaba, su respiración se hacía pausada y sus ojos se entrecerraban perezosos, ya cansados de mirar el mundo que le rodeaba.

Fue entonces que, vagamente, distinguió una sombra parada en el umbral de su habitación. Pero aquello fue suficiente para que todo deseo de descansar se desvaneciera de su mente y que su cuerpo diera, literalmente, un salto de la cama tirando la revista por los aires, ante la posible amenaza que se delineaba en la calurosa penumbra que la envolvía tan apretadamente. Otro jadeo la abandonó de sorpresa, y sus músculos se tensaron ante el repentino temor que la invadió. El sudor que la cubría se volvía gélido, estremeciendo su piel, deslizándose ligero por la curva de su fino cuello. Tan frío que le congelaba los huesos, y hacía que su estómago se revolviera sin cesar al notar el par de brillantes ojos que la vigilaban, estudiando su presa, y la haciéndola sentir tan vulnerable.

_Tan aterrada._

La sombra infernal se aproximaba a ella a gran velocidad y Beatriz tuvo la repentina necesidad de esconderse bajo las sábanas, como cuando era una niña, pensando que unas cuantas telas la protegerían de los monstruos que la estuviesen acechando. Pero el miedo la había paralizado por completo y solo un patético gemido fue lo que logró articular ante la alta e intimidante figura que se le abalanzaba silenciosa, desdibujándose y confundiéndola enormemente. ¿Qué es lo que era? ¿Un producto de su imaginación? ¿De sus temores?

¿Era lo que llamaban la personificación del _Miedo_?

-_Shh… _Tranquila. Soy yo.- una voz la arrulló en un suave tono al mismo tiempo que una tenue luz inundaba la habitación con un matiz amarillento, y sentía que su espíritu era arrancado de aquel mundo de horror mental. Lentamente, su mente volvía a recobrar el sentido al ver ese par de ojos azules observándola con preocupación mientras Beatriz luchaba por recuperar el aliento que, sin saberlo, había perdido.

-¿Dante?- preguntó tentativamente con gran ansiedad, como si la posibilidad de que sus ojos la estuviesen engañando fuera tan grande que ya no confiaba más.

-Sí.- fue la simple respuesta del muchacho peli blanco, y en ese momento Beatriz sintió una gran ola de sosiego relajar su cuerpo. Pero al mismo tiempo que la tranquilidad llegaba, los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaban a manifestar su resentimiento al disiparse la adrenalina que había corrido por sus venas hasta hace unos momentos, preparándole para una lucha que jamás llegó a pelear.

-Casi me matas del susto.- le reprochó con voz ligeramente agitada, acomodándose en su lecho de costado y dándole una mirada llena de curiosidad y desconcierto.- ¿Qué sucede?

Fue ahí que Beatriz cayó en la cuenta de algunos detalles que no había tenido la oportunidad de notar anteriormente. El torso del chico estaba desnudo y, ligeramente humedecido por la humedad, tenía un brillo casi perlado a la luz. Su cuerpo no era excesivamente musculoso, más bien delgado, pero aún así podía notar la forma en que éstos se perfilaban bajo su bronceada piel como el resultado de largos meses de trabajo bajo el sol en una constructora, que proyectaba la edificación de un nuevo hotel cinco estrellas en el centro de la ciudad.

Ella solía visitarlo en su trabajo, llevándole el almuerzo solo como una excusa para verlo durante los largos días que últimamente transcurrían lentos. Con su rostro lleno de polvo y casco a la cabeza, Dante salía a recibirla con una media sonrisa en sus labios al verla en la entrada lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar accidentes, como él le había indicado. Nunca estaba de más ser precavido, y la idea de que algo pudiera pasarle a la ingenua y despistada muchacha en el caso de que se aventurara en territorio obrero le preocupaba bastante. Después de que uno de sus compañeros casi muriera aplastado por una viga, de ningún modo podía permitirlo.

Por lo general se sentaban a la sombra de los árboles de un parque cercano y charlaban sobre los pequeños eventos de la jornada, que aún no terminaba, mientras él disfrutaba de su comida. Beatriz tenía especial cuidado en llevar siempre una ración extra de alimento al muchacho, cuyo apetito voraz después de horas de ardua labor era admirable. Pero verle comer con tanto gusto y, de hecho, saborear lo que le había preparado, en cierta manera entusiasmaba su joven y soñador corazón que no deseaba otra cosa más que hacerle feliz. Eso era lo único que realmente deseaba…

… Verle feliz.

Su respiración se hacía dolorosamente corta; su corazón se aceleraba y sus latidos retumbaban en sus oídos como los tambores que preceden a un mágico ritual. Su bajo vientre se enredaba en las extrañas sensaciones que la asaltaban tan de repente y, sin quererlo, un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, tan ajustado que parecía ahogarla en ese océano de dudas y contradicciones que la rodeaban.

Sin embargo, Dante no dijo palabra alguna que calmara sus incertidumbres. Simplemente se deslizó entre las sábanas junto a ella mientras la pobre chica dejaba escapar un minúsculo sollozo de sorpresa, rápidamente ahogado por sus labios que se negaban a delatarla, al sentir sus fuertes brazos en su cintura y su nariz hundirse en sus cortos cabellos que se pegaban a su cuello. El calor no parecía ser capaz de detenerle cuando le sintió palparla, como si quisiera asegurarse de que era real y no una ilusión nacida de su oscura memoria. La manera en que su cuerpo se apegaba al de ella, en que la abrazaba, casi desesperado por tener contacto con alguien, la sorprendía y entristecía de cierta manera; sus dedos que lentamente recorrían su cuerpo, desde el arco de sus caderas, se perdían en la fiebre que brotaba de sus alborotadas entrañas y, casi sin notarlo, se dirigían al norte hacía esas pequeñas colinas veladas por una fina capa de blanco algodón. Y a pesar de no quererlo, a pesar de luchar por reprimirlo, las mejillas de Beatriz se tiñeron en un tinte carmesí en un ataque de azoramiento y a la vez de inmenso anhelo.

¿Cómo negar el hecho de que ella quería tenerlo a su lado? ¿Cómo negar su deseo de amarlo sin fin? ¿Cómo explicar la desesperación que sentía por sacarlo de ese pantano en el que se estaba dejando hundir? ¿Cómo hacerle ver el mundo a una nueva luz? ¿Cómo hacerle sentir esperanza?

_¿Cómo decirle que lo amaba?_

En ese momento le entraron inmensas ganas de llorar… porque se sentía sucia, culpable, y despreciable. Porque dentro de su mente moraba un voraz monstruo que consumía su consciencia, destrozándola y dejando nada más que miseria espiritual en su corazón. Porque en sus sueños Beatriz anhelaba un imposible, y sabía que aquello estaba mal; sabía que él jamás le reciprocaría de la manera que ella pretendía, no importaba cuánto lo ansiara. Pero aquello no importaba, se decía a sí misma. Mientras estuviese a su lado y fuese capaz de arrancar una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios, aquello le bastaría.

_Tenía que ser suficiente._

Con una intrepidez que nunca imaginó poseer, sus ojos se aventuraron a perderse en esas sombrías lagunas azules, que resguardaban oscuros secretos, bajo una mata de plateados mechones que más de una vez se habían ganado la atención de varios curiosos quienes jamás se atrevieron a preguntar por temor a su formidable constitución que, sin duda alguna, les hacía pensar dos veces antes de decir cualquier estupidez que pudiera meterlos en problemas. Su mirada era lejana, pérdida en la niebla que descendía sobre sus pensamientos, y hablaba de agobios y pesadez, como si estuviesen fatigados de la vida misma; una vida que lo había confinado a una existencia atada a los recuerdos de un pasado que aún perduraba, que aún lo perseguía en los laberintos de su frágil mente.

Aún así, una blanda sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de Dante y ella, por un momento, se preguntó qué es lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza de frío metal al notar que sus dedos habían interrumpido su viaje en la depresión de su cintura, haciendo que los estremecimientos que recorrían su pequeña espalda se extinguieran. Pero tan pronto como ese gesto de aparente satisfacción floreció, murió abruptamente a la vez que el sobrecejo del chico caía sobre sus ojos y su rostro palidecía como si el mismísimo demonio hubiese aparecido frente a él, y entonces supo cuál era la causa de tal aflicción...

Una fría brisa irrumpió en la habitación, y Beatriz sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante la inquietante ausencia de palabras que pudiesen contestar las preguntas que no había logrado hacer. Su lengua no había sido comida por el gato, ya que todavía la sentía temblar dentro de ella, sino que parecía haberse enredado torpemente en su boca haciendo que la misión de formar palabras fuese toda una faena que ya empezaba a agotarla.

-¿D-dant-te?- fue lo único que consiguió decir, entre resuellos y los dolores que su violento corazón le causaba al latir. Y tal fue su alivio cuando sintió uno de sus ásperos dedos silenciándola, que un genuino aprecio por su comprensión y sus afectos hizo que un fuego se encendiera dentro de ella. Una llama que no ardía por mera lujuria, sino por el amor que le impedía abandonarle y le alentaba a dar todo de ella… solo por el hecho de llenar el vacío que la ausencia de una identidad había dejado. Pero tal vez, ¿no estaría siendo demasiado egoísta? ¿No estaría tratando de tapar el Sol con un dedo? ¿No le estaría lastimando más de lo que le ayudaba? Ella algún día se iría, algún día moriría en las manos de oscuros asesinos. Moriría sin saber quién era; sin saber de dónde había venido. Moriría sin saber cuál había sido su verdadero nombre, si es que alguna vez lo había tenido.

A pesar de todo, trataba de ignorar el hecho de que aquellos que no conocen su pasado, al igual que los que no lo aceptan, no tienen futuro.

-Te quedarás aquí conmigo, ¿verdad?- le susurró con gran nostalgia en su voz, y ella se mordió los labios para no tener que pensar en el final que algún día llegaría; para reprimir con dolor sus grandes deseos de arrimarse encima de él y besarle como si fuera un último adiós en una despedida que esperaba que nunca llegara.

Pero sabía que, eventualmente, cerraría los ojos… definitivamente.

Ella simplemente le sonrió mientras alcanzaba a apagar la lámpara en la mesita de noche, a la vez que un relámpago inundaba la noche plagada por los gritos de un demonio que planeaba la caza de su tan ansiada e insensata presa, en los umbríos y fríos callejones de un edificio abandonado. Deseando probar la carne de un cuerpo que no tardó en ser mutilado por las afiladas garras de un depredador que se exaltó en su sangriento festín.

_Y que Dios se apiade de las almas de los desprotegidos._

-Duerme.- le apaciguó en un tono suave mientras le acariciaba la sien, como si fuese un niño que busca refugio en su madre después de tener un mal sueño.- Te aseguro que, para cuando despiertes, aún estaré aquí.

Su respiración se volvió lenta; sus ojos remisamente empezaban a cerrarse mientras una sensación de calidez interior le cobijaba entre sus alas de seda y cristal. Y su mente viajó; viajó lejos en el espacio y el tiempo, y pudo sonreír. Sintió felicidad después de mucho tiempo; y pudo pensar en lo azul del cielo y en las promesas del arco iris después de una tormenta; en los pájaros que vuelan sobre los campos en búsqueda de aquel lejano horizonte más allá de las grandes y verdes montañas; en las palabras que la dulce brisa le susurraba mientras acariciaba su pálido rostro, diciéndole: _nunca me fui_; en la placentera melodía que cantan las olas al romper en las rocas de aquella solitaria playa cubierta de estrellas; en esas dulces memorias de su niñez que se volvían a reproducir en ese claro espejo que se hallaba oculto tras su mirar.

Y el olor de la lluvia que se desplomaba en las desiertas calles de cemento allá afuera, y llevaba la silenciosa súplica de los atormentados que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, fue lo último que ambos percibieron antes de caer en un profundo sueño del cual no quisieron despertar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Otro capítulo, esta vez un poco más largo que los dos anteriores. 3041 palabras, sin contar la nota de autor ; A ; y perdonen si sigue siendo un total fiasco. En un estúpido intento de sonar poética, a veces terminó arruinándolo todo ¬¬ _

_De todos modos, ¡gracias por leer!_

_Se aprecian los reviews, como siempre…_

_Y para cierto reviewer (sí, sabes que te hablo a ti __**Siempre Tarde **__xD), sé quién eres, ¡corazón! Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer este aborto de la naturaleza que he engendrado ; A ; ¡sos una amiga de oro, muchacha! _

_Y por supuesto, muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios :D _


End file.
